identityv_esfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Emily Dyer
Emily Dyer, Lydia Jones, o la Doctora, es una de los 23 Supervivientes disponible actualmente en Identity V. Overview Emily Dyer es una superviviente que aumenta tanto la capacidad de supervivencia de su equipo como la suya propia. Ella tiene dos características únicas. Med Master le permite comenzar la partida con una jeringa, que nunca se agotará tras usarla, y Med Elite que aumenta significativamente la velocidad de curación tanto para ella misma como para sus compañeros. También proporciona un pequeño impulso a toda la velocidad de curación de los supervivientes. Debido a esto es un personaje que se utiliza principalmente de apoyo, para ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo. Historia Ella es ambiciosa, extremadamente inteligente y discreta. Pero ella es más de lo que aparenta. Para sobrevivir en este mundo de locos tienes que hacer algo fuera de lo común. Cansada de moverse de un lugar para el otro, Emily espera aprovechar esta oportunidad para encontrar un lugar al que pueda llamar "hogar" y disfrutar de una vida de seguridad y estabilidad, una de las cosas que ella nunca ha tenido. Pero antes de eso, ella necesita resolver unos cuantos "problemas" de su pasado. Emily Dyer, que nació en una familia de clase media, no se sentía estable. Durante ese tiempo, probó los cambios y desplazamientos de la vida. Estaba cansada del tener que mudarse, quería tener una vida estable. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar la estabilidad y la seguridad. Pero a menudo, el estado normal de la vida es no pedir nada. La originalmente inteligente y encantadora Emily lentamente se volvió opaca y débil. Sus hermosos ojos grandes y originales se perdieron gradualmente de la gloria del pasado. Ella quería sobrevivir en este mundo frío, pero se volvió ambiciosa, fría y codiciosa.2 Ella había realizado prácticas ilegales, que condujeron a la muerte de una mujer. External traits Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Syringe Usage #: A doctor repeatedly practices on themselves before using a syringe on a patient. #* Basic Objective: Self-heal with a syringe 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Self-heal with a syringe 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Self-heal with a syringe 3 times #; Conclusion #: "I will prescribe regimens for the good of my patients according to my ability and my judgment and never will I harm a patient." # Clinic Opening #: After obtaining my license, I rented a tiny shop front with the aim of helping as many people as I could. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 3 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 5 teammates #; Conclusion #: Photo: A younger Dr. Emily is standing in front of a building called "The Lydia Jones Clinic." # Skill Improvement #: Here one can acquire experience that's impossible to get in medical school. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 5 healing calibrations #; Conclusion #: A page from an acocunting ledger: Records from June to December. Income and expenses are seriously unbalanced. This clinic is losing money. # Superb Skills #: It is cruel, but for a private clinic, even one act of negligence may lead to irreparable consequences. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 4 healing calibrations #; Conclusion #: A business card: Lydia Jones, a reliable, trustworthy obstetrician. The fine texture of the card and print reflects the card owner's wealth. It seems that she made it. # Benevolence #: Never forget my oath: No matter the time or place, man or woman, the wellbeing of patients is my sole purpose. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from a rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: A notice: Dr. Jones will volunteer at the mental hospital at No.59 White Sand Street on Wednesday morning. Wednesday hours are now from 2 PM to 6 PM. # Pledge #: The treasure of a lifetime lies in the sacredness of the heart. #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: "I will not give poisonous drugs to others, nor provide guidance on the matter, even upon request." # Solitary #: Sometimes, when confronted with life's struggles, you have to compromise. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 4 time(s) #; Conclusion #: Clinic Advertisement: Dr. Jones provides private medical services for female patients. Sounds like some strange is going on. # Neck or Nought #: Sometimes, you have to break the rules to get what you want. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) #; Conclusion #: A page from an accounting ledger: Income has dramatically increased. The advertisement seems to be effective. In just three months the clinic is turning a profit. # Conceal the truth #: No, I can't be caught! Why would this happen... #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: The picture shows some hungry dogs ripping up a bag of garbage outside of the Lydia Jones Clinic. Perhaps it's best I not know the contents of the bag. # Collapse #: Destruction is always easier than creating. Everyone should be careful. #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: A report: A woman underwent an illegal surgery in the Lydia Jones Clinic. The doctor left the clinic during surgery. # Escape #: The reason why I saved you was not to take you away, but was to experience that feeling of despair once again #* Basic Objective: Rescue 2 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 3 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 4 teammates from a rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: Wanted: Despite the inconsistency between age and appearance, Lydia Jones seems to in fact be Emily Dyer. After deducing Node 11: Escape, the Doctor's Worn Clothes costume and Character Story will be unlocked. Full Conclusion Lydia is a doctor who strives to help as many people as she can. She opens her own clinic, "The Lydia Jones Clinic." She also volunteers to help at a mental hospital on White Sand Street. However, the clinic starts losing money. In an effort to raise more money, Dr. Jones provides private medical services for female patients. In three months, the clinic turns a profit. Hungry dogs rip a bag of unknown garbage outside the clinic. A woman undergoes an illegal surgery in the Lydia Jones Clinic. Lydia leaves the clinic during surgery. Wanted for arrest for the woman's death, Lydia Jones is confirmed to have changed her name to Emily Dyer.